


The Truth Always Comes Out

by adaMike



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaMike/pseuds/adaMike
Summary: Davis, along with the rest of his friends, had spent his fair share of time around – as well as inside of – computers, but regardless, they were still Yolei's domain through and through, her expertise. He should have known better than to try and hide something from here there. And as his father had once told him: The truth always comes out.
Relationships: Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 3





	The Truth Always Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by the work of a truly amazing writer [tanyatakaishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyatakaishi/pseuds/tanyatakaishi) and their incredible story [Innocent Games](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431496), whose sequel is currently in progress and definitely worth the read whether you're into Digimon or not (but you should be into Digimon, i mean seriously?) But yeah, drop by and give Innocent Games a read, and drop a review while you're at it. This short story I'm posting myself is so inspired by Innocent Games, it's pretty safe to call it a FanFiction of a FanFiction, doesn't really fit into any canon, and is just something I had rattling around my head that I needed to bang out. Please give it a read and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Stay safe, ya'll.
> 
> \- Mike

In hindsight, he really should have known better. Yolei had always possessed an inquisitive streak to put it lightly (whether or not the matter being investigated was her business was rarely a concern) and she was typically about as adept at snooping things out as Davis was poor at hiding them.

And really, on his laptop of all places?

Davis, along with the rest of their friends, had spent his fair share of time around – as well as inside of – computers, but regardless, they were still Yolei's domain through and through, her expertise. And as his father had once told him many years ago, during a family trip to the supermarket where Davis had denied, despite being caught, that he'd tried to shoplift a pack of gum down the front of his shorts: The truth _always_ comes out.

His thoughts were scattered though as they stumbled through the front door and into the blackness of the dorm he shared with Ken. Yolei was strung over his back like a long-legged, lilac-haired knapsack – having mounted him during the elevator ride, laughing, the liquor in her belly turning her playful.

The haze of alcohol still hung heavy in Davis's mind too, enough so that his legs wobbled dangerously as he carried her through the blackness to where he approximated the futon was.

"Is Ken here?" Her breath was warm in his hair and the heat climbed up his neck to settle in the tips of his ears.

"Nah," He said. "He's with his parents this weekend."

"Perfect." She purred.

Davis picked up the pace, stumbling over a pair of soccer cleats in the dark. He spun in a circle, pulling a fresh laugh from Yolei, before depositing them both on the sagging futon cushion. Yolei sat pinned behind him, a little squished, but regardless it was the perfect position to plant sloppy kisses on his exposed neck. Davis squirmed, his heart racing.

"It doesn't smell in here, does it?" He asked.

"Only a little."

"It's the trash, I bet. I haven't taken it out since Monday." He moved to rise, but she pulled him back into her lap, near growling:

"Leave it."

"Mmm," He hummed. "You like the funk, huh? It sets the mood for you?"

"You're about to ruin the mood if you don't shut it."

"Such a way with words, love."

_Love_.

That word. It was enough to diffuse squabble that had been sparking.

Davis sunk back into her and she wrapped her arms around him, feeling up and down his chest, then down his gut. He seized one of her hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing her sharp knuckles, the pads of her fingers, her wrist. It was surprisingly tender for him.

And it drove her absolutely wild.

Her free hand had just wrapped around the buckle of his belt, when the door to the bedroom _creaked_ open.

"Davish?"

They both flinched as tiny feet pounded on the floor, leapt, then _thudded_ lightly on the futon by their side. Yolei reached and flicked on the lamp switch by her head.

"DemiVeemon!" Davis was grinning at the sight of his partner, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I thought you'd still be sleeping, buddy."

"I had a dream that we were on a boat! I wanted to tell you about it!" The in-training Digimon clambered onto Yolei's knee. "Yolei, your face is so red you look like a tomato!"

"It's hot." She explained. And it was, the compounding moments of passion followed by DemiVeemon's interruption had them both sweating slightly.

"Where's Poromon?" The Digimon asked, unperturbed. Fresh from his nap, he was ready to play.

"Um- He's spending the night in the Digital World." She dug her nails into Davis's side, causing him to wince in pain, the soft touches suddenly gone. "I kind of thought you'd be there too."

"Nope!" Chirped DemiVeemon. "But we could all go now!"

"Tomorrow, buddy." Davis brushed his hands over DemiVeemon's ears. Even if a trip to the Digital World could be fit into their agenda, the phantom feeling of Yolei's hands on him was fresh and that very likely meant that standing up anytime would be a bad move. "But hey, you know, I think I still have some Udon in the fridge from yesterday. Ya hungry?"

"Yes!"

As DemiVeemon scampered away, Davis sighed and lifted himself out from between Yolei's legs so he could sit beside her.

"Sorry about that," He settled his arms on her shoulders, leaning close. "But where were we?"

"Davis, no." She pushed him back. "I told you that I was taking Poromon to the Digital World so we could be alone tonight. Why didn't you do the same?"

"I was going to. I just – I dunno, felt bad about dumping him there." Davis rubbed his nose. The alcohol's buzz was fading from him now, much too fast for his liking. "He'll be in a food coma in twenty minutes though, I guarantee it. Then we can get back to -"

"Hold on," Her eyes sharpened into knives behind her glasses "You think I _dumped_ Poromon in the Digital World?"

"No, I-"

"I did not dump him," She continued, shifting further away on the cushion as she sat up straighter. "He's helping out in Primary Village. I'll be there to pick him up again tomorrow."

"I know!" Davis felt a fresh wave of heat roll up his ears, annoyed that she was picking apart his words tonight of all nights. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty."

"I have no reason to feel guilty." She folded her arms and sank back, eyes settling on the kitchen where DemiVeemon's ears were casting shadows up the wall from the light of the open refrigerator. "He's fine, just – dammit, Davis." A heavy sigh billowed her lips, then: "You and I just got back together, what? Three days ago? And between school and everything, you and I haven't had time… We _needed_ a night like this."

It was true. This most recent "break" of theirs had been a rough one and longer than any previous up to now. Almost an entire two months had passed where they barely spoke a single word to each other, only interacting when strictly necessary for Digimon matters, or the occasional late-night message over their D-Terminals.

Davis slumped back too.

"Tonight was a good night." He said lamely.

She just nodded.

They sat in silence for a minute as DemiVeemon finished rummaging for food. He eventually waddled past them back to Davis's bedroom, a warm bowl nearly as big as he was balanced on his head. All dreams of boats forgotten for the time being. Whether or not he had heard the beginning of their spat, Davis wasn't sure. Regardless, he now wished his partner had stayed to break some of the tension that hung heavy in the room.

What he really wanted was another drink.

What he needed to do was apologize.

Instead, he lurched forward, propping himself on one arm as he reached over Yolei. She opened her mouth, ready to rebuke him again, until he reached past her and snatched the clunky laptop that sat on the end table.

It was five pounds heavier and just as many years outdated for anything Yolei would have considered satisfactory, but Davis had got it for a good price in a resale shop and desperately needed a computer for school. He grunted as he settled back in his seat and flipped open the lid, determined to find a way to break the awkward silence.

"Can I – um, play some music?"

He was already scrolling through his rather extensive music library, not waiting for an answer, but Yolei nodded anyways.

"Just no dub-step, please for the love of God."

He chuckled and something in her chest unwound. He eventually settled on something, and with a double- _click_ the room was filed with smooth guitar and steady drums. They listened, Davis nodding his head in beat and Yolei watching him.

"The speakers on that thing are awful."

"Yeah."

The song transitioned, adding more varied guitar and aggressive vocals.

"I haven't heard this one before."

"Ken showed it to me."

"It's good."

"Yeah."

As the song started to fade, Davis reached, without looking, and rubbed a line up and down Yolei's thigh. She unfolded her arms, but before she could move further towards him, he was lifting the laptop from his lap and moving it into her's. He stood up.

"Gotta take a piss." He muttered, trudging towards the bathroom, tripping over the same pair of cleats as he went.

Yolei watched him leave, long nails tapping on the plastic laptop chassis. After the bathroom door closed and she heard him emptying his bladder into the toilet through the thin wall, she sighed and began flicking through his music.

She had gotten a little too defensive earlier and she knew it.

The truth was, she _did_ feel a little guilty for parting ways with her Digimon, even if it was only for a night. Despite the lack of crises in the Digital World needing their intervention, it sometimes felt like she was shirking responsibility by turning more attention to other aspects of her life.

But she was older. She was _busy –_ they all were.

Breaking up with Davis a few months ago had been a mistake, a rash decision after a stupid fight.

Drawing a good night out by coming home with him and arguing tonight had been a mistake. The wounds from the breakup were still fairly fresh. They couldn't exactly just pickup where they left off.

Hell, maybe getting back together had been the mistake.

She wasn't even reading the list of songs anymore as she scrolled. Her ring finger tapped a little too quickly on the arrow keys and the music program locked up from overestimation. Grumbling, she tapped more—even though she knew better—and the window was suddenly minimized, and then she was confronted with the egregious mess of folders on Davis's desktop.

What immediately caught her eye was the folder labeled ' _Sexy Sexy Sexy'_ , and with that, any thought of innocently returning Davis's music library vanished up in smoke.

Eyebrow quirked, she clicked and opened the oddly-named folder without hesitation. Of course she knew that most every guy had _that_ particular folder stashed away. Having it on the desktop was definitely bold though.

What she saw though almost made her guffaw, and she struggled to steel herself.

The folder contained pictures upon pictures of different styles of ramen, most likely purloined from some high-end bistro's online menu, judging by the nearly indecent high quality and their tiny watermarks in the corner of each. Nearly every photo was accompanied with an adjacent text document, containing what Yolei astutely guessed were Davis's attempts at parsing out the recipe by looks alone.

This ramen folder was probably more organized and cared for than the one he used for homework, and a quick visit back to the desktop and to a directory simply dubbed ' _hw'_ confirmed this.

Yolei glanced at the bathroom door. Things inside had gone silent, but if history and the number of sliders he ate at the bar were reliable indicators, Davis would probably be preoccupied for a few more minutes. She had plenty of time.

Yolei cruised through the rest of his desktop in record time, finding nothing of note outside of a few folders containing game roms, a second folder of his own home-brewed ramen recipes, and much to her surprise: an alarming amount of digitized Shoujo manga, definitely pirated. She filed that away for teasing ammunition later.

Now, to find the really good stuff.

Her practiced fingers danced over the keyboard, running a shell command to search for recently accessed items. Buried in several sub-folders was one entry that caught her eye, a single folder with a timestamp indicating it was opened just an hour or so before he'd picked her up for their date earlier that evening.

The folder was named ' _yolei'_.

A swirl of emotions flooded her as she opened the file with her namesake, and she found it was a dumping ground of yet more photographs.

Instead of gratuitous snapshots of food however, they all featured her.

Yolei immediately recognized a series of selfies she'd sent him herself – some as early as when they had first started their on-again/off-again relationship years ago. It had never occurred to her that Davis would be the type to save them anywhere but his phone. It was surprisingly sentimental of him.

An image of Davis lying in his bed, clicking through and lovingly studying a slideshow of her, sprung to mind and she felt a warm swell of affection for him. She had done something similar on occasion, when their respective university work had kept them apart for multiple days on end.

There were other styles of pictures too. As she scrolled further, she found photos they had taken together at her high school graduation ceremony, shots of them at a beach trip, and one from her recent birthday where he'd tried to wrestle her face into the cake. She couldn't help but laugh quietly.

She came to a stop at one photo in particular, the image's age betrayed by how grainy it's quality was.

They couldn't have been older than thirteen. Davis was round-faced and grinning in the middle, one arm slung over Ken to his left and the other over a mildly miffed Kari. T.K. stood on Kari's other side (Yolei had forgotten about that silly hat he used to wear) and on the opposite edge stood Yolei herself, all spindly limbs and thick, round glasses—stained brilliant white from the flash of the camera.

Their Digimon partners stood huddled around their feet and Yolei felt a fresh _pang_ when her eyes fell on Hawkmon.

She scrolled further, perhaps more quickly than necessary, but then came to a screeching halt.

"Bastard." She hissed, an angry blush spreading across her cheeks.

"What?" Davis had somehow exited the bathroom and was halfway back to his seat. Yolei had been so engrossed in her recent discovery she hadn't even heard him flush.

Without missing a beat, she twirled the laptop around and pointed the screen at him accusatory.

"What the hell is this?"

To his credit, Davis had learned since the gum smuggling attempt in his youth that it was best not to lie when he'd be caught.

"Oh," His mouth formed a perfect O-shape. Now he was blushing too. "I can explain-"

"You better!" She rattled the laptop at him, the hinge wobbling dangerously. "I told you to delete these, Davis!"

It had been her one demand when they had broken up most recently. He had listed several himself, including the unconditional return of the multiple sweater-shirts she'd swiped from his dorm. She considered this a devastating blow, as they made the perfect sleeping shirts in her opinion. But to be fair, he actually needed them more than she did, his winter wardrobe being sparse as it was.

"I did delete them!" He shot back.

"Oh—that is so obviously not true." She flipped the laptop back around so she could look at them again. The photos were definitely there, present and accounted for, completely _not_ deleted. Her eyes were flashing as she glared back up at him. "Why did you keep these?!"

"Look, you specifically asked me to delete from my phone," He explained. "And that's what I did."

"Oh, so you thought you could keep these on a technicality, huh?"

"We're back together now so why does it matter?" He threw his hands in the air. "They're not even that bad of pictures."

"They're _disgusting_."

Davis chose not to argue with that. Certainly _most_ of the photos could be construed as less-than appealing.

His laptop currently contained the only copies in existence of seventeen candid photos of Yolei, caught in various stages of sleep, sickness, and general foulness.

It had started as kind of sweet. On one of the nights she had slept over he'd woken first, and had snapped a quick picture of her face as she slept rather serenely, messy hair splayed over his pillow. When he'd showed her the picture later, he'd called her beautiful. She made a show of rolling her eyes, but smiled and blushed all the same.

For the second photo, he'd caught her while she was trying to subtly pick her nose.

It had kind of snowballed from there.

"Why were you even going through my laptop anyways?" He demanded in turn.

"I was looking for music." Yolei turned her nose up matter-of-factly.

"In my pictures? Yeah, Right."

"You're missing the point." She waved her hand as if his words were a fly buzzing by her ears. "This is a major breach of privacy."

"Now that, you're right about." He stepped forward finally and reached for his laptop, but she pulled it to her chest.

"I mean _my_ privacy, you jackass."

"I took those, so they're actually mine."

"But they're not pictures of you, are they?" She looked down, scrutinizing one of her in an unseemly, homemade guacamole facemask, filename: 's _he-hulk'._ She had seen all these pictures before at one point or another, usually accompanied with some gentle ribbing at her expense, but seeing the collage now felt entirely different. "Davis, how could I ever trust you again? You promised me that you'd get rid of these."

She was right of course, and that caused the words to sting all the more. Davis was near a hundred percent sober now, but his vision still blurred. Hot tears of shame, and a heaping dose of frustration, pricking his eyes. He fought and managed to keep his voice level, mostly:

"Yeah, well... how am I supposed to just go around like it's nothing when you could be sniffing through my drawers every time I turn my back?"

She didn't have an answer for that.

A half minute passed where neither said anything. The music from the laptop was still playing passively, shuffling through Davis's library automatically and currently playing some upbeat video game OST Yolei didn't recognize. Eventually he moved and sank down onto the futon with her again, a few inches of space between them, and both their eyes settled on the gallery of photos still on display on the glowing screen in Yolei's arms.

Davis remembered telling his friends oh so recently that he and Yolei were back together. Tai and Izzy had exchanged a quick glance, a silent exchange of barely-contained, mild exasperation. He imaged them placing bets on how long he and Yolei would last this time and pictured money exchanging hands when he broke the news that they were surely once again parting ways-

"That was the most sick I'd ever been in my entire life." Yolei muttered suddenly, indicating one of the pictures. "I literally thought I was dying."

He chuckled despite himself.

"Your nose is so red there."

"Yeah, the tissues from I-Mart were like sandpaper. They still are."

"Red looks good on you though." Their eyes met then, and Davis continued quickly, stammering slightly. "I mean, not many people can pull off crimson flight pants, but- um… you did.. for years."

Her face had an unreadable quality to it, and it seemed as if she might respond with something, but then she turned away and began scrolling through his computer again. He noticed her eyes weren't focused though and he didn't have it in him to try and dissuade her from searching still. There was nothing else to find anyway.

"Why do you even have this folder?" She asked, eyes forward.

He debated with himself for a few seconds, then decided on the truth.

"I like… having photos. You know, of you." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "And when we broke up last time, and you told me to delete all those ugly pics of you, I did." Yolei's mouth opened to object, but he continued before she could interject. "I really did. I honestly just forgot that they were on my laptop with everything else too, and when I saw them later, I just… couldn't get rid of them." He stared at her profile, tracing with his eyes the lines of her cheek, the bump on her nose. "I really thought this last time was the real deal."

"Me too."

"Do you think we should break up again?"

"I don't know." Even though they weren't quite touching, Yolei felt him stiffen by her side. She closed her eyes, and said her next words to the blackness of her eyelids. "I don't want to."

He breathed out, the air leaving him as if released from a balloon.

"God, me neither."

She twisted on her seat, opening her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry for looking through your laptop. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay." He responded quickly.

Yolei continued anyways.

"If I'm being honest too, I was looking to see what kind of porn you had saved on here."

"What?" Davis balked. "Seriously? Why would you think I had… _that_ stuff… on there? I don't even…" He shook his head, the image of incredulity. "I don't even watch that." Yolei watched him steadily, a single brow raised. "What? I don't!"

"Sure. We'll talk about that some other time." She was only half teasing.

The promise of ' _some other time'_ bolstered his spirits quickly. He eyed his laptop in her hands, suddenly loathing the pathetic thing and how he'd used it to hide away the secret vestiges of what he had once thought would be all that remained of his and Yolei's relationship. She had owned up to her transgressions.

What he needed to do was apologize.

Standing, he pulled the laptop from her slack grip before she could argue, and looking her dead in the eyes, gripped each half of the computer and snapped it in half along the hinge. The music died with a pitiful _wheeze_ and splinters of plastic flew everywhere, a few bouncing off Yolei's glasses to disappear into the fibers of the rug at her feet.

"Davis!"

"I shouldn't have kept those pictures." He discarded the broken halves of the computer, speaking passionately. "I want us to start over fresh, okay? I don't want any dumb secrets or anything like that to cause any problems. I want you to trust me, because I trust you – I really do." He swallowed hard. "I still love you, Yolei."

Her eyes shone and laughter bubbled in her throat.

"But you computer-"

"I needed a new one anyways. You can help me pick one out!"

"Yeah, but," She wiped her eyes clear. "What about all the other pictures? My graduation, the Digimon?"

"I still have those on my phone, no worries."

"And your homework?"

"My homework?" It took a second for Davis's brain to catch up. His eyes passed from one broken piece of the laptop to the other, then his hands rose to bury themselves in his hair. "Oh shit, shit. My mid-term paper is saved on there..."

Yolei wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, but instead she reached out and pulled him to her. She gently unwound his fingers from his hair and twined them with hers. She kissed him and kept pulling until he was climbing onto the battered futon with her, then over her.

In the morning, she would take off the back panel of his broken computer and pull the hard drive. She'd help him recover his homework and maybe, just maybe, a couple of the more agreeable photos that she would allow him to keep.

For now though, he didn't need any of the digital keepsakes. As far as either of them were concerned, any number of pictures paled in comparison to the real thing.

For now though, she held him close and breathed in his ear.

"I love you too."

When DemiVeemon bounced back into the living area sometime later, he found the pair asleep and huddled under a blanket together on the futon. The small Digimon took in the mess on the floor, the couple's mussed hair, their slow and steady breaths, chests rising as one. Of course, he had heard every word of their argument from Davis's bedroom, but he was used to the ruckus by now and too preoccupied with his noodles to care. Anyways, no doubt there would be many such squabbles in the future for him to witness.

He decided to let them sleep for now and bounded to the kitchen in search of a mid-night snack. He would just have tell Davis about his dream some other time.


End file.
